Harry Potter and the Quill of Jikolp
by groovy99
Summary: It's Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. He is going to go live wtih Siruis. the dark lord is back. And someone close to Harry plans to exterminate him......


HARRY POTTER AND THE QUILL OF JIKOLP  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(All charecters in this story were not made up by me. All of the charecters were thought up by the wonderful write J.K.Rowling.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was cold and dreary but the dark hooded man didn't care. He was walking quickly, his robes dragging along the cold dewy grass. He came to a stop at a pair of old steel gates which read "M" on the top of it and two serpants were raping themselves around it. The man knocked on the gate three times. A sudden voice that came from knowere came.  
"Yes?" It asked  
The man coughed and said hoarsley "Malfoy, its me. I am here for our business for killing Harry Potter, now let me in, I have a cold."  
The gates magically opened and the man walked inside and up a crunching gravel walk way to a mansion, which had the same "M" mark on the huge stone door. The mansion was made out of stone and it looked like a small castle. The man stood at the door until it was opened by a tall pretty blonde woman. She did not greet the man, she simply looked down at him like he was a huge piece of dung.  
"Lucius will see you in the drawing room." she simply said walking off down a dark corridor.  
The man knodded at the woman and walked along through the huge house. There were portraits of many people through the halls which all varied from differant looks from Hags to Veela and Wizards to Vampires. Each person in the portrait represented a member of the Malfoy family. They were all evil and mean looking, even the Veela who are very beautiful by nature even managed to make themselves look horribly mean. The walk to the drawing room was long but finally the still hooded man reached there at long last. He opened the door, standing in the middle of the room facing a bright blue fire stood a tall pale man with white blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Your late." he said.  
"Yes, I have not been well and I am affraid I will not be able to have all things quite as ready as I had planned to have done."  
"Well that is rather disappointing, our Lord will not be happy."  
"Yes, I realise that Lucius."  
"Oh course us fellow Death Eaters will help you finish, because we need that Harrry Potter boy. But I am sure our Lord will have some sort of punishment in store for you as so your faith does not budge again."  
"My faith has always been with Voldemort, Lucius, But I could not time when I was to fall ill."  
"Yes, Oh course."  
"Are Crabbe and Goyle here yet?"  
"No, their a pair of incompative bastards, they can never be trusted for with anything."  
Then a tap at the door came and Lucius opened it.  
"Crabbe and Goyle are here." Said the same woman that had answered the door to the hooded man.  
"Narcissa!" Lucius shouted "How many times have I told you! Do not come into my drawing room! You imcompative woman!" then he slapped her. "Disopay me again woman and it will be a lot worse!"  
The woman knodded and turned to leave out the door.  
"Send the boy in" Lucius said.  
Narcissa just knodded without turning around, then continued walking down the hall. Lucius shut the door.  
"Woman" he said. "I have her locked up when I don't need her, but there are just some things that you need them for. All I use her for is the boy, my food and any other chores that I need done. She's a great asset of course, I wouldn't have my boy without her though. Not that he has bought the family name much pride, but the day will come when he will."  
"He is young Lucius, but he is showing great talent as a Death Eater especially a boy so young, I hear the young Slytherians at Hogwarts have been lining up to join the dark side after your son talked them into it. You have a great leader there Lucius." the hooded man said.  
"Yes, well that he has been god with but I am uncertain about whether he could do any more than that"  
Two large men then entered the room.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, how nice to see the both of you this evening. We were discussing the young boys Death Eater recuitment from Hogwarts" Lucius said. "The boy should be along soon, os how has your muggle torturing been going Goyle?"  
"Quite well. We held up a whole muggle football game last night, quite funny it was. All those silly muggles running around screaming and crying. It reminded me of the Quidditch cup. It was the best fun I have had in years.  
"Well done Goyle, looks like you are not as stupid as you look. You still have the touch for muggle torturing. I am suprised in you."  
Goyle obviously did not understand what Lucius had said becuase he just smiled and knodded at him.  
Lucius turned to Crabbe.  
"So what have you been doing to entertain yourself Crabbe?"  
"I have been out with McNair and Parkinson spreading the word of the dark lord throughout Europe."  
"Well done Crabbe, looks like you have been keeping yourself busy as well, ah heres the boy."  
A young boy of 15 had entered the room. He looked just like Lucius except much younger.  
"You wanted me father?"  
"Yes Draco. I wanted to tell you that our Lord has decieded to let us burn the dark mark into you now."  
Draco's face broke into a wikardarly evil smile.  
"Yes, he says your recutments for Deatrh Eaters was good and we are going to let you become one of us now."  
Draco still wore the evil grin.  
"Father, this is great. I will be the youngest Death Eater ever!"  
"Yes Draco."  
Draco grinned evily at his father.  
"I will be Lord Voldemorts greatest servant and I will make you proud father."  
Lucius now grinned the evil grin.  
"Yes son, I always knew that you would make the Malfoy name proud."  
"Perhaps we should get back to the purpose of us being here Lucius." the hooded man said. "Our lord will be here soon to hear our plan for the potter boy."  
Lucius knodded. "Yes we should, well then tell us what you have done so far."  
The hooded man then explained to Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco their plan to exterminate the boy named Harry Potter.  
  
One hour after the hooded man told his fellow Death Eaters the plan, the fire in the fireplace suddenly turned black and then in the next second a tall thin man with red eyes and slits for nostrials, rather likes a snakes appeared standing in the fire. All four men and Draco bowed down to the ground.  
"Welcome my Lord" they all said in unison.  
The man stepped out of the fire.  
"My faithfull Death Eaters, I believe you have devised a plan for us to kill Harry Potter."  
"Yes my lord, we have" the hooded man said.  
"I am very interested in what it is. I do hope your plan will not be as bad as many other so called Death Eaters have thought up."  
"No my lord, this plan is very good and we will suceed in killing young Harry Potter" Lucius said quickly.  
"Yes Lucius that we will have to see. Now tell me what do you plan to do?"  
So again the hooded man told Lord Voldemort the plan that he, Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle had thought up to get rid of Harry Potter.  
  
Lord Voldemore laughed rather high pitched and evily and went hysterical.  
"Looks like your plan has been very well thought out, rather amazing for you bunch of misfits. If all goes well then you will be payed well. If the Potter boys lives then you will no longer live. We have that clear?"  
"Yes my lord" All the men answered in unison.  
"Now I must go. Report back to me in a week when everything has gone well." Voldemort said.  
"Yes my lord." They said again.  
Voldemort turned to leave back out through the fire, he got his wand out of his robes and turned back to the men who were staring at him all with a scared look on their faces as they thought Voldemort might turn his wand on them. Voldemort pointed his wand at a bug crawling up the cold stone wall. Voldemort face turned into a twisted smile.  
"Avada Kadavra" he shouted, his wand pointed at the bug, there was a huge flash of green and the bug was now still and slid down the wall.  
"Must keep practising if I want to do it well on Harry Potter, he deserves the spell done right and perfect." he said wikardly.  
He started laughing evily again and hysterically. He turned back to the fire and stepped into it, then it turned black and Voldemort disappeared from site.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week later the boy names Harry Potter sat on his bed at number 4 Privet Drive early one summer morning, he had been awaken again by the horrible pain of his lightning bolt scar, the only remainder of the horrible night when his parents were killed by the most powerful dark lord in years, Harry had escaped Lord Voldemort with nothing less that his lightning bolt scar and a few cuts. Voldemort had fled, stripped of his powers. But Voldemort was back! This was why Harry was waking up every night in a cold sweet clutching his scar. Harry had witnessed Lord Voldemort rising again, only last year. The memories still scared him. The only thing that kept harry going was soon he was going to go live with his god father, Sirius Black who's name had since been cleared, and by Proffessor Snape. Harry's dreaded potions teacher. Why Snape did it Harry had no idea. He thinks Dumbledore might have pushed him into it a bit because Snape was a spy for the good side. He had witnessed Wormtails doings as he was spying and had reported it back to the ministry of magic and so sirius was a free man. It was only two weeks now until Harry left, two weeks and he would be away from the horrible hole of Privet Drive which he had lived at for that past 14 years of his life, but had never called home. Harry feared his life, because he knew that Voldemort wanted him and if it wasn't for Dumbledores spells to help protect Harry, he would have been dead now because the Dursleys would have given him straight away to Voldemort. They were very happy to see him finally leave. It was like Christmas come early at the Dursleys house, although they still ignored Harry as much as they had always done, they were a lot cheerier and let harry do whatever he wanter to do a lot more. They had even let Hedwig out and send owl post to the wizardry world, because they were still trying to be nice to Harry as he was going to go live with a convicted murderer, who Harry hadn't told name had since been cleared. And they wanted Harry to be as happy as possible incase he send a letter to Serius saying they weren't treating him well and they were faced with a full grown murdering wizard. They hadn't always had good experiance with wizards especially Dudley, who last time was faced with a wizard had grown a two foot tongue!   
  
Dudley had been on his diet now for over a year but he had still managed to gain two sizes during the year. He now had to get his Smelting knickerbockers specially made. Half of Harrys holiday memories had been Dudley and Aunt Petunia screaming in the kitchen over what Harry called, the great food debate. Harry still had his great food supply from his friends at Hogwarts, he had the usual suger free sweets from Hermione Granger, the smartest girl at Hogwarts and pastrees and cakes from his other best friend at Hogwarts, Ron Weasley's mother had made. He had a sack of rock cakes from Hagrid the games keeper at Hogwarts and Harry's Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Hedwig even turned her nose down at the cakes. And finally Sirius had sent him biscuits and assortmant of sweets. The calendor on Harry's wall that usually counted off the days until he could return to Hogwarts was now counting down the days until he left the Dursleys forever and went to live with his godfather. Harry ticked off another day. He looked at the clock beside his bed, it flashed 6 O'Clock. 16 more hours and Harry would be 15. He could hardley believe he would be in his 5th year at Hogwarts this year. Time seemed to go so fast. It was like yesterday Harry went to Diagon Alley for the first time to get all of his school things. And now here he was almost 15 and soon out of Hogwarts. Taking his OWLS this year (Ordinary Wizardry Levels) and then off into the big bag wizardry world. Hedwig suddenly flew through the window clutching a dead mouse in her talons. She dropped it next to Harry's bed and came up to him and knipped his ear expecting praise. Harry patted her back, giving her, her praise. Hegwig then flew off to her perch.  
  
When Harry went down to breakfast, he was greeted with Aunt Petunia cutting up a grape fruit with her thin lips persed over her horse like teeth.   
"Set the table." she told him when he entered.  
Harry reluctantly went to the drawer and started getting stuff out when Dudley entered the room.  
"Morining Dudley Dumplin." Aunt Petunia cooed "Did you sleep well?"  
Dudleys answer was a grunt as he sat his over weight bottom down on a chair, which was to small for him to fit completly on. The grapefruit was horrible, as usual and Uncle Vernon complained greatly about how he was wasting away to nothing. How Uncle Vernon could waste away to nothing was a wonder to Harry as Uncle Vernon was a rather porky man with no neck and a bushy moustache. To make the Dursleys even madder at Harry, even though the grapefruit thing had nothing to do with Harry, the Dursleys still managed to blame everything on him. A large twany owl cam flying through the kitchen window and dropped a letter on Dudleys head then flew back out the window. Dudley squilled like an overgrown piglet and ran off, to make matters worse, if they could get worse. The Dursleys normal, law-abiding neighbours had saw the whole comotion. Uncle Vernon looked like he was going to burst. He shook his finger in Harry's face and yelled.  
"Well open it boy!"  
Harry picked up the envelope and started unfolding the parchment. He noticed straght away that it was in Sirius's hand writing. The letter read -  
  
Dear Harry,  
I hope that the muggles are treating you OK. Getting my house back in order for us to live in tood quicker than I had expected it to. I will be able to pick   
you up this evening, if that isn't to much trouble. I have also decorated your room with Quidditch posters. Please send an owl pack if its OK for me to takeyou early. If so I will there for you at 7 O'Clock tonight.  
Sirius.  
  
Harry was beaming. He would be leaving the Dursleys! And two weeks earlier! Finally he would have a proper home to live in. Like Ron and Hermione. He finally scribbled a quick reply and sent Hedwig off with his reply. Then he bounded up the stairs taking three steps at a time to go and pack all of his things. Wow, a really family was all that Harry could think. By the time Harry got up to him room he realised that he would have to spend the whole day packing all of his possesions. He went over to the loose floor board under his bed and took out all of the junk foodhe had been saving up for another two weeks and started stuffing it in his mouth. He figured that he might as well have a proper breakfast before he started packing. When all the food was gone and Harry was rather bloated he started packing his trunk. It didn't take Harry that long to pack all of his possesions because Harry didn't have very many possesions. He made sure he packed his lightning bolt, which was the best broom in the wizardry world, that Sirius has given him in his third year. His invisibiltiy cloak, which was the only thing Harry had inherited from his father, these were Harrys most prized possesions. It wasn't that much later when Harry had finished packing and it was lunch time, Harry still had seven hours until Sirius arived and he didn't know how he was going to waste the day so he could finally leave.  
  
Lunch was very quite at the Dursleys house except for Uncle Vernon who was going on about Sirius and how he should have given them more notice. Harry knew that he didn't care about how much notice Sirius gave them, as long as Harry was going for good, but still it was another thing to complain about.  
"He better not come blasting through the fire place like the other weird friends of his! People of those kind have no respect for our belongings and feelings!" he boomed  
"Quite right dear." Aunt Petunia answered.  
Uncle Vernon looked at Dudley who was stuffing his face full of salad and sandwiches.  
"Look at what those kind of people have done to Dudley!" he continued. "Dudley wouldn't hurt a fly! And what does that kind do!? They give him a tail and nearly choke the young lad. They could have done some serious damage to Dudley!"  
Harry gave them all a weird look, he felt like saying "The serious damage wan't done by wizards, he's just naturaly like that." but he restrained himself.  
"In my opinion the world would be a better place without rif raf like him!" Uncle Vernon continued pointing at Harry.  
Aunt Petunia was knodding.  
"Quite right Vernon." she said "My duddy doo wouldn't hurt a fly, wouldn't you smookims?" she said ruffling Dudleys thick blonde hair.  
Harry hated when the Dursleys spoke about him in this sort of way, like he wasn't even there.  
"Oh well." Harry thought "It will all be over soon and I will never have to see the Dursleys again."  
This was Harrys only happy thought and it made him grin.  
"What are you smiling about you ungrateful boy!?" enquired Uncle Vernon.  
"Oh, I was just wondering what spell I should use on Dudley to turn him into a cow." Harry said watching the magic of his words take effect on everyone. Sure enough, Dudley nearly choked on his food and ran out the room holding his porky bottom. Aunt Petunia shrieked as if someone had said a bad word and Uncle Vernon went purple with rage and started yelling at Harry.  
"Don't you ever! ever! Threatene Dudley! Especially with your abnormity! And how dare you metion anything about what you really are under this roof!!!" he screamed.  
Harry had never seen Uncle Vernon this mad, perhaps the time when Harry had blown up Uncle Vernons sister Aunt Marge, who Harry had to call Aunt Marge even though he was not of any relation to her, back in the begining of Harry's third year at Hogwarts.   
  
Uncle Vernon continued yelling at Harry for what seemed to be two hours. Harry just sat there though thinking about thr Quidditch Cup at Hogwarts this year. Ron had sent Harry an owl to Harry in the begining of the holidays saying that George was the new Gryffindor Quidditch team captain, and also Ron had also taken over as their keeper. He replaced Oliver Wood who used to be their keeper but had since left Hogwarts. Hermione had also sent Harry an owl saying that she had been chosen to be a Hogwarts prefect. Harry and Ron had not become prefects which was no suprise because since their first year at Hogwarts they had been breaking every school rule and as Ron said, being a prefect would take the fun out of everything. In Harrys opinion things this year were looking bright, thw whole thing would probably be complete is Snape stopped teaching at Hogwarts and Vodlemort finally died, but Harry couldn't really see any of these happening in the near future.  
  
The rest of the afternoon Harry entertained himeself by hiding behind the corners and in door ways and when Dudley walked passed, he would jump out and start yelling nonsense word and watching Dudley flee. Aunt Petunia got very cross with this and was almost chasing Harry around with a broom, which is pretty ironic if you think about it. Harry of course had got away easily because from all the near misses from bludgers in Quidditch Harry had gotten very quick reflexes. By five that afternoon scaring Dudley had lost its touch because Dudley had finally learnt to avoid Harry and stay in his room. How Dudley could learn anything was a really weird thought to Harry. With two hours to go Harry dragged down his trunk and Hedwigs cage down to the living room. Hedwigs cage was empty because she was off deliverying the letter to Sirius and she was going to stay there until Harry arrived. Harry sat down on the couch and started twideling his thumbs. He had nothing to do.   
  
At six Harry had, had enough of sitting there and doing nothing and because the whole time Harry had been living with the Dursleys he had never had a proper conversation with Dudley, he decieded to go talk to him, but that was because he couldn't think of anything better to do.  
Knock knock  
"What?"  
"Its me Harry, let me in."  
"Fat chance, what spell do you want to use of me now?"  
"I don't want to use a spell on you! I want to talk to you."  
"Yeah right."  
"Just let me in Dudley, I am bored."  
"Why should I?"  
"Well if you don't let me in I can just blow your door up, and then let myself in."  
"Ok, ok, I'l;l let you in. But don't touch anything."  
Harry stepped back from the door and waited for Dudley to get up from his huge bottom to get up and open the door.  
He saw Dudleys face peak from the slight crack in the door.  
"No funny business." he said.  
"Ok, no funny business."  
Dudley opened up the door and Harry walked in. The room was full of toys and all of Dudleys things and on Dudleys bed was many empty packets of chips and lollies.  
"So." Dudley said uneasily.  
"So...Hows Smeltings?"  
"Fine."  
"Ok."  
"I don't care about your freak school, so don't tell me about it."  
"Ok."  
"So?"  
"Well...Um...Bye then"  
"Bye."  
Harry left the room and realised that he was crazy to think that he could possibly have a proper conversation with Dudley but because he had wasted half and hour with him it was ok. He now had half an hour until Sirius arrived and he would be Dursley free forever. The last half hour would have possibly been the longest half hour Harry ever had to endure. He was sure his batteries on his watch had stopped working. The seconds were going so sloooow and the minutes were going even sloooooower. But finally it was 6:55 and Harry had butterflys in his stomache. He had the jitters and he couldn't stay still. He forced himself into an armchair and watched all the Dursleys sit nervously on the couch looking nervously at the fire. As last year when the Weasleys came to take Harry to the Quidditch world cup they travelled by floo powder (by fires.) and well...lets just say it wasn't pretty and the Dursleys weren't impresses. At one minute to seven Uncle Vernon yawnder and started complaining about how he was most probably going to be late. At 50 seconds to 7 Aunt Petunia agreed, 40 seconds and Dudley let off, 30 seconds in started raining, 20 seconds a huge clap of thunder sounded, 10 seconds a screeching cat camme running past the house and at 7 O'Clock a huge bolt of lightening came and then there was a knock at the door. All three Dursleys jumped in fright.  
"Well get the door!" Uncle Vernon hissed at Harry.  
Harry got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Sirius was standing there, he now word emerald green robes. He had, had a haircut since the last time Harry had seen him, he face was no longer wazy and he looked well fed and full of life again. Just like he looked in the photo Harry had from hos parents wedding day.  
"Hi Harry." he said.  
"Hey Sirius."  
Harry led Sirius into the lounge room to get all of his stuff.  
"These are the Dursleys." Harry said pointing to the three nervous figures sitting on the couch. Aunt Petunia was clutching Dudley in case Sirius wanted to hurt him, like she was much protection to him anyway. Sirius smiled at the Dursleys while none of them smiled back at him. Harry picked up his trunk.  
"Well this is it." he said pointing to his trunk and Hedwigs cage.  
"You sure you have everything?" Sirius asked  
"Yep, I don't own much."  
"Ok, well lets get going."  
"Cool."  
Harry turned to the Dursleys.  
"Well...Bye."  
Uncle Vernon grunted which Harry took as a goodbye. He didn't want to wait around for Uncle Vernon to say a proper goodbye. That would take two years. Sirius picked up Hedwigs cage.  
"Goodbye, nice meeting you." He said.   
He then beckomed Harry to follow him and then they both walked out of the door.  
  
Outside Harry saw parked a huge motorbike.   
"Were riding that!?" Harry said excitedly pointing to the bike.  
"Yes."  
"Cool!"  
Sirius handed Harry a helmet, which he put on his head. Sirius hopped on the motor bike.  
"Come on, get on Harry!"  
"Ok!" said Harry hoisting himself up onto the motorbike and placing his hands around Sirius's waste.  
"Ready Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Yep!"  
"Good, hold on!"  
Sirius started the motorbike, it rawed loudly and suddenly they were up in the air. It had started storming again.  
"Whenever I land and leave a thunder storm starts so muggles don't get to suspicious." Sirius said.  
"Really? Cool!" Harry shouted. "We are invisible right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Ok."  
Harry was looking at the view of London. He could see everything from up in the sky, "This is so much better that flying on a broom." Harry thought.  
"Like the view Harry?" Sirius asked.  
"Yeah!" Harry answered excitedly. "This is awsome!"  
Harry then pinched himself to see if he was dreaming because there was no way he could be this happy while not at Hogwarts of the Borrow.   
"No, you are not dreaming Harry!" Sirius said laughing.  
Harry laughed with Sirius as well. He was having such a great time.  
"Not long now Harry" Sirius said after half an hour.  
"Ok."  
  
A little while later the thunder storm cam back again, which told Harry that they were going to land soon. Sirius landed the bike down out front a huge beautiful house.  
"Here we are Harry." He said getting of the bike. Harry got off the bike after Sirius.  
"Wow! This is the coolest house!" Harry exlaimed.  
"Yeah and its your new house to." Sirius said.  
Harry was beaming.  
Then someone walked out the door.  
"Look who came to see you Harry." Sirius said pointing to the person.  
"Oh my gosh!" Harry shouted  
.........................................................................................................................................  
  
***Well there you are. The first chapter. You have to read the next chapter to find out who the mystery person is. When you review write who you think it is and I will see how many of you are right. I am not sure when the second chapter will be out, I am currently writing 3 other stories, so when I find the time I will write it. Well bye bye people. I hoped you liked my story! :o) If you found it a bit placid sorry, but I am building it up for the next chpater this chapter just set the whole thing up, some of the second chapter is building things up as well*** 


End file.
